


For my Lady, My Life

by Xenoq



Category: High Fantasy - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination attempts, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, GET READY FOR SLOW BURN BABEY YEAAAHHHH, GET READY TO CRY BABEY, High Fantasy AU, Im really putting y'all through the wringer, Imma put more tags later cause I cant think of anything else, Knight and Royalty Dynamics, Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker share one braincell, Old Timey Knight Anakin, Old Timey Knight Obi Wan Kenobi, Other, Padmé Amidala is a bad bitch who don't need no man, Political schemes, Politics, Princess reader, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Queen Padmé Amidala, Romance, Sheev Palpatine is a manipulative asshole but thats how it is babey, Slow Burn, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, acquaintaces to friends to lovers, we go from friends to lovers real fast tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenoq/pseuds/Xenoq
Summary: On the Continent of Galaxia, many countries form the Republic of Galaxia. The rulers of the nations that make up the republic serve on the Senate, which helps keep order and alliance between nations. While there is most often times peace, trouble has recently been stirring. A plot to take control of the most powerful nation of the republic, the Kingdom of Naboo, threatens the life of Queen Padmé Amidala, and her cousin Princess (Y/n). As a result, the two of nobility are constantly escorted by the Knights of the Jedi, a powerful order which trains the highest caliber of warriors and protectors of Galaxia. However, a forbidden relationship blooms between Princess (Y/n) and her personal guard, Anakin Skywalker, that will complicate their fates greatly.(to make a long story short, almost kinda the same plot as the prequel trilogy but changed to fit the High Fantasy setting.)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala & Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé Amidala/No one, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker, theres more to put im sure but imma do that later
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue (I/II)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is gonna be an intro chapter as to how Reader meets Anakin and how Qui Gon Jinn takes him in as his squire part 1!

Sometimes you wished your curiosity would stop getting you into all kinds of situations. You had begged Padmé to go with her on her Journey to Coruscant, the capital of Galaxia where the republic’s senate convened, and for once she actually spoiled you by saying yes (with a lot of convincing on your part, of course). However, your joy quickly turned to annoyance as the journey was not going so well, for you and the rest of your group. You had been traveling for what felt like all day, even though it was only now the afternoon. Since you left Naboo, it had been raining non stop, making it harder to move quickly. The excessive rain had also made traveling on the harsh terrain on the outer edge of Tatooine harder than need be, which caused the back right wheel on the carriage to break. 

Sir Qui Gon Jinn and the other footmen with you were pushing the cart the rest of the way through the sludge of dirt and sand while you and your cousin Padmé trailed behind with your handmaids and Qui-Gon's Squire Obi-Wan Kenobi in tow, The two of you trying not to get anymore wet and dirty from the silt sludge that had been formed from the rain.

“How much longer do we have to keep walking, Padmé?” you groaned, not used to walking in such conditions.

“Not much longer your Highnesses,” Sir Qui Gon piped up from in front of you, words strained from the labor he was performing. “The scouts have spotted a small town up ahead. One with a blacksmith that can help us repair this wheel.”

“Well then there is your answer, (Y/n),” Padmé said to you, giving a small smile when you huffed in annoyance at Qui-Gon’s answer.

“But Padmé, I’m tired of walking.” You whined, out of breath from the long distance.

Before Padmé could offer a solution, Qui-Gon barked an order to Squire Obi-Wan, who had been trailing behind the group as a means of protection.

“Obi-Wan, carry her highness so she can rest.”

“Yes Sir!” Obi-Wan said with attentiveness. Without delay, he took off his cloak and placed it over your head to further shield you from the rain and cold, then placed you on his shoulders with ease.

You sighed, now much happier that you didn’t have to walk anymore. You began to play with the braid behind Obi-Wan’s right ear. You always thought it was funny that a man like him wore a braid in his hair, since you only ever saw the ladies of the court wear their hair in braids. 

Finally, your group made it into town just as the afternoon began to turn to evening. You wriggled on top of Obi-Wan’s Shoulders, signaling for him to set you down, which he obliged to, and you took off to Padmé who was standing outside of an inn with Qui-Gon. 

“I will have Obi-Wan secure rooms for your highnesses while I go to have the carriage wheel fixed.” Qui-Gon spoke to Padmé. You interrupted their conversation, tugging on Padmé’s dress.

“Can I go into town with Sir Qui-Gon, Padmé?” you pleaded, looking up at her with eyes you would always use for getting what you wanted.

“(Y/n)...” Padmé started off with a tone of rejection, which you picked up on.

“Pleeeeeaaaaaseeee?”

“(Y/n)-” Padmé was cut off by Qui-Gon.

“I will make sure she stays out of trouble, your highness.” 

Padmé seemed to think for a while. A while being too long for you so you gave out a small whine. 

“Fine. Just stay close to Sir Qui-Gon Jinn _and out of trouble_ , alright?” Padmé spoke to you, putting an emphasis on the last part of her answer. You hugged her tightly, then ran to Qui-Gon’s side, tugging at his cloak to signal you wanted to ride on his shoulders. He obliged to your request, and the two of you headed towards the blacksmith, footmen in tow to ensure nothing would happen to you. 

When you reached the blacksmith, you wiggled once again to be set down, and Qui-Gon obliged. The two of you walked into the blacksmith, the sound of pounding on metal assaulting you ears, and you covered them to block out the loud noise, but it stopped when the master blacksmith paused his work to address Qui-Gon and you. 

“Hello there. My name is Watto, How can I help you folk today?” The master blacksmith greeted you, wiping his hands on his apron. 

“We are looking to get our carriage wheel fixed as soon as possible. You see me and my daughter were travelling and one of the wheels on the carriage broke,” Qui-Gon lied about you, as he always did to protect your identity, and motioned for the footmen who laid the broken wheel on the table next to Watto. 

Qui-Gon continued, “How long would it take to fix it, in your opinion?” 

“Hmmm, About a week. But if you pay extra, I can have my apprentices pull overtime and have it done in three days.”

“Is there any possibility that it can be done sooner? We are trying to get home as soon as possible.” 

“Unfortunately, three days is the best I can do with extra compensation,” Watto answered, giving somewhat of a shrug.

Qui-Gon cursed under his breath, then continued, “Alright, How much will it cost then?” Qui-Gon asked, pulling out the coin purse given to him by Padmé.

“With the cost of materials, labor, and overtime, about 1,500 gold pieces.” Watto answered nonchalantly. But Qui-Gon did a double take.

“ _1,500 gold pieces?!_ I don’t even have that much with me!” Qui-Gon said incredulously.

Qui-Gon and Watto began to discuss fervently over the cost of fixing the carriage wheel, while in the meantime, you had been taken with something else. 

A young boy who looked to be your age, who had been hammering away at a sword at his workstation, was now staring at you. He was cute, with longer sandy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. When he noticed you saw him looking, he blushed and turned away, pretending he hadn’t been looking at you. You approached him, and decided to tease him.

“Why were you staring at me?” you asked, curious as to why you had caught his eye.

“I wasn’t staring.” He mumbled, pretending to work hoping you wouldn’t call him out on his bluff.

“Yes you were!” you teased, giggling that he was trying to play it off.

“Well, it’s because you look different” He said, even quieter this time.

“Different?” you inquired.

“Yeah. You’re much prettier than the other girls around here…Are you an angel?” He started, flipping the interrogation to you.

“An angel?”

“An angel, I heard the fighters that come through here occasionally talking about them. They’re the most beautiful creatures in the universe. The live in the astral plane of Iego, I think…”

You giggled at his story, “You’re funny. How do you know so much about them?”

“I listen to all the fighters and merchants who come through here in Mos Espa. I’m a fighter you know,” He boasted, wiping down the sword he had been hammering out, “And some day, I’m gonna leave this place.”

“You’re a fighter?” you asked incredulously.

“Yup! All my life,” he answered. 

“How long have you been here?”

“Since I was very little, three I think. My mom and I were sold to a merchant named Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the fighters ring here.” He responded, rubbing the spot on his neck where he had been branded. You could see it now that he had pointed it out.

“You’re a slave?” you were shocked. You had never met a slave before. At least, not that you knew of.

“I’m a person and my name is Anakin.” he said sourly, giving you a soft glare.

“I’m sorry,” You started, taken aback by his reaction, “I don’t fully understand. This is a strange place to me.” you spoke, looking around the smithy. 

The conversation between you and Anakin was interrupted, as a shout came from where Qui-Gon and Watto were standing.

“Come on (Y/n), we are leaving,” Qui-Gon barked at you, you didn’t want to make him any angrier. 

“I’m glad to have met you, Anakin.” you smiled sweetly at him, and he blushed.

You returned to Qui-Gon’s side. As you were leaving, Anakin called out to you.

“I was glad to meet you too, (Y/n)!”

Watto gave a huff after you, Qui-Gon, and the footmen had left. 

“Those rich folk know nothing.” Watto spat, returning to pounding away at a chest plate.

Anakin didn’t care though, all he could think about was you.

Watto looked at Anakin, who was still deep in thought, and shook his head. 

“Put that sword up and you can go home for the day, boy.” Watto grunted out. This caused Anakin to grin, and he hurriedly hung the sword on the weapons rack, and ran out of the shop.

If he was lucky, he might run into you. And it seemed that luck was on his side today, since he got to meet you to begin with.

You had somehow managed to convince Qui-Gon to go to the small yet bustling market before heading back to the Inn. Since Padmé would never let you leave the castle back home in Naboo. You figured now would be a good time as any to explore a marketplace for the first time. However, the rain picked up even harder than it had been all day, which dispersed the crowd rather quickly, and left you and Qui-Gon under the awning of a shop front. However, Anakin found you both when he came out of the shop, steaming buns in hand.

“Here take these honey buns, they’re fresh.” He handed one to Qui-Gon.

“Thanks,” he said, and moved his cloak to put the bun in his pocket discreetly. However, Anakin saw the sword hanging from Qui-Gon’s belt. Before Anakin could say anything, the baker’s wife shouted through the open window.

“The storm’s getting worse, Ani. You better get home quick!”

Anakin nodded at her, then turned to the two of you, “Do you have a place to stay?”

“We have some rooms at the local Inn, We’ll be heading back there when the storm lets up,” Qui-Gon responded.

“The Inn’s pretty far from here. You’ll never make it back safely,” Anakin said. And, as if to prove his point, a strike of lightning followed by an ear shattering clap of thunder came after Anakin's words.

“C’mon, I’ll take you to my place,” Anakin motioned. Qui-Gon spoke to a nearby footman and told him to let Padmé know of the situation, then you and Qui-Gon followed Anakin down a stretch of awning until you reached his house. 

Anakin opened the heavy wooden door to the small home, and held it open for you and Qui-Gon. After you all were inside, Anakin took off his cloak, then took his bag off of his shoulder and dumped out steaming bread, some apples, and dried beef on the table. Then, he motioned for you and Qui-Gon to sit down. Qui-Gon helped you sit down first, pulling out your chair then scooting it back under the table. He then took his own seat next to you.

“Will your mother be ok with us being here?” Qui-Gon questioned, looking around at the rather barren household. 

“My mother isn’t alive anymore, she died of root sickness from working in the fields a few years ago.” Anakin answered from by the fireplace a few feet away, striking a match and starting a small fire to warm up the house. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Qui-Gon spoke, regretting bringing up a touchy topic in the first place.

“It’s alright, I’ve been living on my own just fine so far,” Anakin spoke, finally joining you both at the table, but before anyone else could pry into his past, he motioned to the food on the table.

“Please, help yourselves.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” You chimed in, and Qui-Gon set some of the beef, fruit, and bread in front of you, and you happily dug in. You tried to eat with a modicum of decorum, but it didn’t matter too much since Anakin didn’t know who you really were. Qui-Gon looked around the room, and saw a somewhat nice looking sword sitting in the corner, which caught his eye.

“Where did you get the sword from?” Qui-Gon asked, nodding at the object in mention.

Anakin grinned and replied with pride, “I made it myself from some scrap metal in Watto’s smithy. Isn’t it neat?”

He hopped up from the table and grabbed the sword out of the corner, swinging it around carefully, yet meaning to show off his skills. What was surprising to you and Qui-Gon was that Anakin’s movements were much more fluid and graceful than you anticipated. 

“And where did you learn to swing a sword like that?” Qui-Gon continued.

“From a fighter who passed through here a long time ago, he said I have natural talent. So I do a lot of fighting in the fighters ring. In fact, I’m the youngest boy in town to do it.” Anakin continued to brag, putting the sword back. 

“You must have Knight of the Jedi reflexes to be able to fight at such a young age. Do you want to become a professional fighter then?” Qui-Gon asked, an idea running through his mind. 

Once again, Anakin surprised you and Qui-Gon when he shook his head and responded.

“Actually, I want to become one of the Knights of the Jedi. Just like you Sir,” Anakin said.

“And how do you know I’m a Knight of the Jedi?” Qui-Gon asked.

“I saw your sword earlier, only the Knights of the Jedi carry swords of that craftsmanship.”

“Perhaps I killed a Knight of the Jedi and took it from him.”

“I don’t think so. No one can kill a Knight of the Jedi,” Anakin stated matter of factly.

Qui-Gon gave a small chuckle, “I wish that were so.”

Anakin continued the conversation, “I had a dream I was a Knight of the Jedi, and that I came back here and freed all of the slaves. Have you come to free us?” Anakin asked earnestly, hope in his eyes.

“No, I’m afraid not.” Qui gon replied, taking a bite out of an apple. 

“I think you have. Why else would you be here?”

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence, then Qui-Gon spoke again.

“I can see there is no fooling you, Anakin. We are on our way to Coruscant, the capital of the republic and Galaxia on a diplomatic mission. I am escorting her Highness, Princess (Y/n) and her cousin Queen Amidala,” Qui-Gon spoke truthfully. 

Anakin’s eyes widened at your true identity, and he sprung out of his chair and kneeled before you.

“I-I’m so sorry your Highness, I would have never spoke without formality if I didn’t-” 

“It’s ok, Anakin. I have no problem with it.” you said, glaring at Qui-Gon who was looking rather pleased with himself. You actually liked interacting with Anakin when he didn’t know your true identity. It made you feel more at ease and allow you to be more laid back that the way you were expected to as royalty. Surprisingly, Anakin seemed to relax at your words and sat back down, a blush on his face giving away his embarrassment. After a few more moments of silence, Anakin asked sheepishly, “Why did you stop here in town, then?”

“Well, the wheel on the Highnesses carriage broke, we walked to the nearest town, which was here to have the wheel repaired. However, we don’t have enough money with us to pay the price of repair and overtime to have it done quickly.” Qui-Gon answered. 

“I can help you! If you make a bet with Watto on me in the fighters ring, you could make enough money to pay the repair and overtime fee!” Anakin exclaimed, his charisma back to him at the thought of fighting. 

“There’s a big tournament tomorrow on Boonta Eve! You could enter me in the tournament.” Anakin said, wiggling in his chair with excitement.

“Would watto let you?” Qui-Gon questioned skeptically.

“He would if you made a large enough wager with him and told him the sword I made is yours, he can’t resist the chance to win big.”

“I don’t feel comfortable letting you do that for us. Is there anyone else out here who could help us?” 

“There is no other way. Not for free, at least. It would probably cost you more if you went to one of the merchants than to Watto.”

“Alright, I will go and talk to the Smith Master tomorrow.” Qui-Gon lamented and Anakin gave a big grin.

After you and Qui-Gon were done eating, you both bid Anakin a good night and departed, and began to head back to the inn as the storm had cleared finally, revealing the night sky. You were once again riding the shoulders of the knight, travelling in silence until you spoke up.

“Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? I don’t think Padmé will approve…”

“We have no other option. Her highness will have to understand.” Qui-Gon replied, and silence engulfed you as you made your way inside the inn.

That night, you dreamed about Anakin, and Anakin dreamed about you.

The next morning, you went to the blacksmith with Qui-Gon again. This time, hoping to hear some good news about being able to leave town. When you entered the Smithy,You were greeted by Watto’s scratchy voice. 

“The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the fighters ring? How can you do this if you don’t even have the money to buy a new carriage wheel?” Watto questioned smugly.

Qui-Gon gestured to the carriage outside that he had the footmen push to the blacksmith.

“Our carriage will be the entry fee.” Qui-Gon answered.

“Not bad, a nobles carriage huh?” Watto Appraised.

“It’s in good order, except for the wheel I need.” Qui-Gon gestured once again to the carriage, especially to the gap where the back right wheel should be.

“What will the boy use to fight with? I can’t let him use the swords for sale, lest they get nicks in the blades.”

“I have a spare the boy can use.” Qui-Gon flashed the blade that Anakin made.

Watto seemed to think for a long time, then he finally answered.

“So, you supply the weapon and entry fee, I supply the boy, and we split the winnings 50/50 I think.” Watto proposed.

“If it’s going to be 50/50, I suggest you front the cash for entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the repairs for the carriage wheel. And if we lose, you get to keep the whole carriage. Either way, you win.” Qui-Gon said in a persuasive tone, forcing Watto to think again. 

“Deal!” Chimed Watto, and he held out his hand, which Qui-Gon took into a handshake.

Anakin smiled as you and Qui-Gon left again, but was interrupted by Watto chuckling.

“You friend is a foolish one, I think.” Watto said smugly, and went back to work, Anakin copying him until he was done for the day. Later, Qui-Gon and Anakin were practicing for the big tournament, sparring back and forth with their swords. Anakin was good, much better than the average swordsman, but still had a long way to go. While Anakin was panting, out of breath, Qui-Gon had only begun to break a sweat. Qui-Gon was about to continue their sparring match, when someone clearing their throat interrupted. Qui-Gon turned to see Obi-Wan, standing at the door of the Inn.

“Sir Qui-Gon, May I speak to you for a moment.”

“Of course, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon sheathed his sword and took the water skin off his belt, tossing it to Anakin.

“Why don’t we take a break, Anakin.” Qui-Gon said, turning away from the boy who was gulping down the water from the container. Too busy hydrating to care about what Qui-Gon had said.

Qui-Gon walked to the door of the inn, and stopped to talk to his young squire, who seemed to be nervous.

“Sir Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan started, “What if this plan fails?” doubt lacing the young squires voice, “We could be stuck here much longer than needed.”

“We can’t wait to send a footman to Coruscant to bring help back, and a carriage with a missing wheel isn’t going to get us anywhere.” Qui-Gon reasoned, “...And there is something about this boy.” 

Qui-Gon’s eyes trailed to the young smithy apprentice, who had taken advantage of the break to practice the moves Qui-Gon had taught him so far. Obi-Wan’s eyes followed, and the squire merely shook his head.

“If you say so, Sir.” Obi Wan responded, and retreated back into the inn to guard over the queen and princess. Qui-Gon unsheathed his sword again, and continued to practice with Anakin until sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this bitch was 4000 words at HALFWAY done, so I decided to publish the prologue in parts, so sorry bout that. Otherwise, thank y'all so much for reading! I'm not sure how long this fic is gonna be but I'm going to try to make it as long as possible. Constructive criticism and any ideas are appreciated and I will try to update as regularly as possible :)


	2. Prologue (II/II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of the prologue as to how Reader meets Anakin and how Qui Gon Jinn takes him in as his squire part 1!

Finally, The day of the Tournament had arrived, and the whole town was buzzing. Vendors were selling all kinds of stuff and there were bets upon bets being placed. You were in the spectators stand with Obi-Wan, while Padmé had decided to stay back at the inn to stay safe and not draw attention. She had wanted you to stay as well, but you snuck out anyways, knowing Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan couldn’t convince you to go back otherwise. Qui-Gon was walking with Watto in the warm up area, where the competitors were practicing swinging swords at dummies and sparring with each other, and Anakin was no exception.

“I want to see the carriage the moment the tournament is over!” Watto demanded, looking smug as ever as he walked with Qui-Gon, checking out the competitors.

“Patience my friend, you’ll have your winning’s before the sun sets, and we’ll be far away from here,” Qui-Gon replied.

Watto chuckled, “Not if your carriage belongs to me, I think, huh?” and gave another chuckle, “I warn you, no funny business.”

Qui-Gon looked at Watto skeptically, “You don’t think Anakin can win?”

“Don’t get me wrong, no. I have great faith in the boy. He’s a credit to the fighting type. But, Sebulba there is going to win, I think.” Watto answered haughtily, gesturing to a boorish looking man, who nearly took the head off one of the practice dummies with one swing.

“Why do you think that?”

This time, Watto let out an actual laugh, “He always wins! I’m betting heavily on Sebulba”

“I’ll take that bet,” Qui-Gon smirked at Watto.

“You what?”

“I’ll wager my sword against, say, the boy?” Qui-gon proposed.

“No sword is worth my slave, not by a long shot.”

“Then the two of my swords, and the rest of my money.”

Watto seemed to ponder the idea for a moment, before coming to a conclusion, “We’ll let fate decide, huh? I just happen to have a chance cube here.”

Watto pulled a cube out of his pocket, half of the cube had red squares, and the other half had blue squares. He held it between his fingers, “Blue if it’s the boy, Red if it’s an extra 500 gold pieces back to you.”

Qui-Gon gave a nod, and Watto rolled the dice on the ground, clattering along the stone road until it landed blue side up.

Watto gave a grumble, “You win this small toss, foreigner, but you won’t win the tournament! So it makes little difference!”

Watto left Qui-Gon with a huff, moving towards Anakin.

Watto spoke to the boy with a smug tone, “Better stop your friend’s betting, or I’ll end up owning him too.” Then, the smith master disappeared into the crowd. Qui-Gon took Watto’s place by Anakin, who looked up at him confused. 

“What did he mean by that?” Anakin asked Qui-Gon.

“I’ll tell you later, Good Morning.” Qui-Gon spoke, giving a warm smile to Anakin, who greeted him back. But before the two could have any conversation, a trumpet sounded, signaling it was time for the tournament to start. Qui-Gon gave Anakin a pat on the shoulder and a quick good luck before joining you and Obi-Wan in the spectator stands.

The announcer welcomed everyone to the tournament, and began to list all of the competitors, each name drawing a reaction, but none of the names drew a reaction quite like Sebulba’s, whose announcement sent everyone into a frenzy. However, when the announcer said Anakin Skywalker, his name drew quite a number of cheers and applause. More than you, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan were expecting, for sure. After the announcer was done explaining the rules, which was the first person to land a hit drawing blood would win the round, the first match ensued between Sebulba and someone else. Unfortunately, It didn’t take long for Sebulba to land a large scratch on his opponent's thigh, which left you nervous for Ani’s well being beyond all belief.

Now, It was Anakin’s turn, at least not against Sebulba, which was nice for his first match of the tournament. But, you, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon watched with bated breath as Anakin entered the ring, and trumpet signaled the start of the round. Qui-Gon especially, to see if Anakin would use what he learned from the Knight. 

Watching Anakin was a treat as he dodged, dived, and rolled away from each of his opponent's swings with ease. From watching him, no one would have guessed he wasn’t a seasoned sword fighter like the other competitors. And not only did Anakin use the skills taught to him by Qui-Gon, he put his own twist on them. The sounds of swords clashing didn’t last for long, as Anakin delivered a scratch to his opponents upper arm, drawing blood like specified in the rules. The horn sounded once more and the crowd cheered for Anakin wildly. He caught sight of you in the stands, and gave a theatrical bow to you, acknowledging your attention, then left the ring to prepare for his next match.

The tournament continued strong for Anakin, exploiting the weaknesses of every opponent to find openings, and conducting every movement with grace. Anakin had not lied when he said he had natural talent, and his performance struck a chord within Qui-Gon. However, it was time for the Final match, Sebulba versus Anakin. The crowd had seen the two fight, and knew it would be a close match. This time the crowd was silent, watching with bated breath as the two entered the ring. Anakin didn’t look so good, as most of the time he spent having to dodge attacks was showing in the fact he was panting, and his face flushed from the physical exertion he and been doing. Your heart hammered wildly in your chest, and as the trumpeter brought the instrument to their lips, you gave a small prayer, hoping that Anakin might overcome the odds and win.

The horn sounded, and immediately the sound of swords crashing filled the arena. Unfortunately, what Anakin made up in speed, he couldn’t match in strength against someone as hulking as Sebulba. As the match continued, Anakin’s moves grew more sloppy as he became more physically exhausted. Sebulba raised his sword above his head and brought it down hard. Anakin didn’t have time to duck, so he raised his own sword and attempted to block Sebulba’s swing. The sheer force knocked Anakin to the ground, and the two’s swords were locked as Sebulba pushed down, attempting to cut Anakin with the boy’s sword and end the match once and for all. It seemed as though luck would not be on Anakin’s side today.

However, Anakin wouldn’t go down so easily. He redirected the strength of Sebulba’s Swing and used it to knock the sword out of the brutes hand. Before a move could be made, Anakin made a final attempt to attack and thrust his sword forward, catching Sebulba’s forearm. The crowd was dead silent, the roared thunderously as the fresh wound on Sebulba's forearm began to bleed. Anakin had won. The trumpet sounded, signaling the end of the match and tournament, as well as cementing Anakin’s victory. The crowd flooded the ring and chanted his name as Qui-Gon Hoisted the boy on his shoulders. Normally, Anakin would have revealed in the attention, but instead he only cared about you as he looked at you. You were beaming up at him, sending his heart into a frenzy, and Anakin relished the feeling you made him feel.

Not everyone was happy at Anakin's victory. Watto, who was absolutely fuming, marched on over with a beet red face. Qui-Gon knew what was going to happen, so he set Anakin down and pulled Watto aside to talk privately. 

“You!” Watto pointed with an accusatory finger, “You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win, Somehow you knew it! I lost everything!”

“Whenever you gamble, My friend, You’ll eventually lose. I’ll have the wheel brought to your shop. I’ll be by later on so you can release the boy.”

“You can’t have him! It wasn’t a fair bet!”

“Would you like to discuss it with the merchants?” Qui-Goni gon asked, motioning the the merchants who had drawn a sword on an angry better, “I’m sure they can settle this.”

Watto gave a defeated sigh, “Take him.”

Qui-Gon gave a nod at the man and walked back over to where you and Obi-Wan were. Watto just shook his head, and headed back to his shop to get ready to work a hard and long three days. 

It took three days, Just as Watto had promised. The wheel was repaired to good as new and was attached in its rightful place. Qui-Gon, had approached you and Padmé as you were stepping into the carriage.

“I’ll be heading back towards the blacksmith, Your Highnesses,” Qui-Gon started, “Just some unfinished business, but I won’t be long.”

“Alright, just be back soon, Sir Qui-Gon. Don’t want to be even later than we already are,” Padmé said, giving a nod to the Knight before she entered the carriage, you not far behind. Padmé had been made aware of the situation with Anakin, and was thankfully understanding.

As Qui-Gon turned to leave, Obi-Wan approached him.

“Sir, Why do I feel as though we’ve picked up another pathetic life-form?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“It’s the boy responsible for helping get the carriage wheel fixed,” Qui-Gon said, then barked, “Get the rest of the stuff ready to go.”

Obi-Wan gave a nod and went to do his task. Qui-Gon mounted his horse, and rode up to Anakin’s house. Anakin, who had been outside waiting to talk to Qui-Gon ran up to the man’s horse.

“Watto wouldn’t let me go back to work and said to talk to you,” Anakin started, “What’s going on?”

Qui-Gon gave a chuckle at the boy’s excitement.

“First, these are yours.” Qui-Gon said, dismounting the horse and tossing Anakin two small coin purses that had the extra winnings in them.

Anakin gave a holler of excitement as he caught the coin purses, feeling their weight in his hands.

“And, you have been freed,” Qui-Gon announced, a smile on his face.

“What?” Anakin looked up from admiring his winnings, looking like he’d just seen a ghost. 

“You’re no longer a slave.”

Anakin rushed to Qui-Gon and engulfed the Knight in a hug.

“Will you take me with you? Am I to become a Knight of the Jedi?”

“Only if you wish,” Qui-Gon responded, patting the boy’s head.

“You really mean that?”

Qui-Gon sighed and knelt down to be eye level with Anakin, “Anakin, training to become a Knight of the Jedi is not an easy challenge, and even if you succeed, it can be a hard life.”

“But I wanna go, It’s what I always dreamed of doing!”

“Then, pack your things. We haven’t much time.” Qui-Gon spoke. He stood from his kneeling position, as Anakin ran inside excitedly.

Anakin had grabbed his bag off the chair and began to stuff what little he had in belongings in the bag. He stuffed some clothes, small trinkets, and food, but stopped when he found two necklaces with pendants that went together like pieces of a puzzle. It was the necklaces his mother had given him before she died, and now memories came flooding back to him. The night of her death now in his thoughts.

That night had been particularly cold, and Anakin had scurried around to make sure his mother was warm and comfortable. The baker's wife had given him some soup for his mother, since Anakin couldn’t cook himself. He was sitting by her bedside, gently spooning the broth into her mouth. She looked at him through tired eyes and gently caressed his face with her hand. 

“Oh, Ani. I’m sorry you have to go through so much trouble for me,” his mother croaked out weakly, sounding lethargic as her final hours closed in.

“It’s ok, Mother. I don’t mind it at all,” Anakin said, attempting to continue, but his mother stopped him with her hand.

“Oh Ani, you’ve grown up so much already. I think you’ll hardly have any trouble living on your own.”

Anakin set the bowl of soup aside, now crying into his hands at his mother’s words.

“I don’t want to live on my own. I don't want you to die, Mother. I don’t want things to change!” He wept, tears dripping into his lap from his face. His mother reached out her hand again to wipe the tears from his face.

“I know Ani, but you cannot stop the change any more than you can stop the sun from setting in the sky.”

Anakin cried even harder hugging his mother tightly. She shushed him and scooted over as best as she could in her frail state, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

“Come on now Ani, let’s enjoy our time together, ok?” His mother questioned lifting up the blanket so that he could join her under the thick quilt.

Anakin nodded wordlessly, tears stopping as he cuddled next to his mother under the covers. She held him close and began to stroke his head to soothe her son’s crying. The two of them fell asleep like that. But the next morning, only Anikin would wake. 

Anakin was sitting on that same bed now, his excitement had stilled as he began to think twice about leaving. Did he really want to leave everything behind? All of the friends and people he had come to know? His family house where his memories of his mother resided? He thought most importantly about leaving her behind, in a way. Anakin debated with himself about what his mother might say to him if she were still here, but he knew what the answer would be.

“You must go, Ani. There is nothing else left for you here. You must go. This is your destiny now.”

Anakin sighed and gathered the rest of his things, and the large, iron key to the house. He stepped outside, closed the door, and locked it with the key, which he then stashed in his bag. He gazed at his house, eyes lingering for a while, until Qui-Gon snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Are you ready to go then, Anakin?” Qui-Gon questioned.

Anikin turned back from the house and gave a nod, “I’m ready, Sir Qui-Gon.”

Qui-Gon hoisted Anakin on the back of his horse, then climbed on and took off towards the inn. Anakin gave one last look at the house which was now retreating out of his vision. Anakin could tell this was the right choice. He could feel it in his gut that perhaps, this was in fact destiny in the making. His destiny.

Anakin and Qui-Gon arrived at the inn just in the nick of time, and the two dismounted, then made their way into the carriage where you, Padmé, and Obi-Wan had been waiting.

Anakin sat gazed at the plush interior of the carriage, amazed by the luxuriosity of it until his attention was broken by your Qui-Gon’s voice.

“Your Highness,” Qui-Gon spoke to Padmé, “This is Anakin Skywalker.”

Anakin became sheepish at the presence of Royalty, and did his best to be as eloquent as possible, bowing with a “Your Highness” thrown in.

“So you’re the boy who helped us, then?” Padmé said, giving Anakin a small smile, which made the boy even more sheepish. Anakin responded with a small nod.

Qui-Gon then introduced Anakin properly to Obi-Wan, who took the boy’s hand and gave him a shake.

“You’re coming with us, Anakin?” You jumped into the conversation excitedly, and the boy gave a frantic nod, equally as excited as you, and the two of you began to chatter away excitedly. The carriage lurched forward, and finally you were on your way to Coruscant. The town began to pass by, and slowly dwindled to nothing but miles of sand as you all were on your way. You and Anakin talked and talked. You thought he would come live with you at the palace so you told him about life at the palace, and all the fun things you liked to do, and all the best places to play. Anakin had given you the other half of his necklace from his mother, saying that since you were friends, it was important to him that you have it. Night had fallen, and you two had talked yourselves to sleep, slumped against each other and hands linked, looking more innocent and peaceful than ever.

Now that the two of you weren’t awake, Qui-Gon and Padmé could talk freely.

“So then,” Padmé started, “You will be taking the boy with you to train him as a Knight of the Jedi?”

Qui-Gon responded, “Yes. The boy has plenty of potential. That much is certain.”

“Do you think he’ll be the one?” Padmé asked, gazing out the window, thinking about the future and what was in store.

“I certainly think so, but the future is unclear. All we can do is wait and see.” Qui-Gon mumbled, and the two fell back into silence.

The carriage soon arrived in Coruscant, and pulled up in front of the Senate Palace where you and Padmé would be staying, while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would head back to the Jedi Guild Hall and Academy, to report to the council on Anakin no doubt. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan carefully separated you and Anakin, daring not to wake either of you. Padmé had noticed your newfound attachment, and didn’t want to break your heart by making you say goodbye. Obi-Wan carefully carried you to your guest quarters, and Qui-Gon carefully placed Anakin on the back of his horse, hopped on, and rode off.

That day had been the last time you had seen Anakin. At first, you had been upset that you were forced to say goodbye. But as the days turned to weeks, months, and years, Anakin became only a memory and half a pendant you wore. However, fate would bring the two of you together again, just a few days before your 18th birthday. And, you would learn that Anakin had not so easily forgotten you. Not even scarcely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep torturing myself by writing like 3000 words a chapter but I love making myself suffer ig. Also Anakin's mother's death is just A SMALL TASTE of the juicy angst in store for so y'all better be prepared. Anyways, thank y'all again for reading and if you have any thoughts and ideas hit me with a comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years after your brief time with Anakin, it's a few days before your 18th birthday. With so much going on, the Knight in question, who has grown quite handsome, is now assigned to be your personal guard. However, interacting with him so many years later isn't what you would have expected...

Like all mornings, you woke early to your handmaids drawing the curtains, letting the light assault your eyes. If you were actually a morning person, you might have enjoyed the maids opening the balcony to let in the fresh morning breeze and birdsong. Instead, you just rolled onto your back, smothering your face and your grumbles with a pillow in an attempt to block out any light and sound. However, the maids were used to this and continued their routine by stripping your sheets off of you to let the cold air wake you up.

“Good Morning your Highness!” One of the maids responded in a sing song tone, folding the freshly stripped sheets to be sent for washing.

You lifted the pillow to speak, “Five more minutes,” you mumbled, then smashed the pillow over your face only briefly. Then your shield was stripped from you too.

“Now now your Highness, you have a busy day today. Far too busy to be a lazy lout and sleep in.” She responded, now stripping the pillowcase from your pillow.

“You have to meet with Her Highness, the Queen to talk about preparations for your birthday celebration. Then you have your dance practice till noon. After that is-”

You cut the maid off, “I know, I know. No need to remind me, I’m well aware.”

“Well pardon me your Highness, but if you are well aware of the busy day ahead of you, then you should get up and moving!”

You huffed and pouted, annoyed because the maid was right. You did have a busy day and you were certainly not looking forward to it.   
You got up from the bed and gave a big stretch, cracking your stiff joints from the long night of sleep. You then made your way to the maids in front of your dresser, who dressed you for today in a fashionable cream colored dress that would also be comfortable for today’s activities. After you were done being made up for the day, your stomach growled, alerting you to make your way to the dining hall before you could get any hungrier.

Padmé had been waiting for you in the dining hall, which you knew would earn you a chastising from her. Right you were, since as soon as you were seated, Padmé breathed in, signaling the beginning of her rant.

“(Y/n)-” She started in that motherly tone of hers, but you cut her off before she could fully launch into her speech.

“I know, it's not ladylike to be late, even if it’s just you,” you quipped verbatim of what she would normally say. 

“Then you know that this behavior cannot continue, especially since your 18th birthday is a few days away.”

“Don’t remind me, Padmé. Can’t I be a little girl just a bit longer?” You pleaded, giving her your usual pleading eyes.

“You’ll always be my little cousin in my eyes, (Y/n). But you must understand that once you turn 18-”

“That society will see me not as a little girl, but as a lady. A noble lady at that.” you once again teased her by repeating one of her speeches.

Padmé sighed, shaking her head at your rebuttal. She never really could win with you, but she would let your behavior slide for now, knowing you were overwhelmed with preparations for the party, which had been making you snappier than usual.

The two of you discussed details of your big day while you had breakfast. Padmé had explained that the first half of the day would be a picnic in the castle gardens that would be more inclusive to some of the lower classes. Then, in the evening would be your crowning ceremony that would signify your transition into a full fledged princess, which would be followed by a banquet and a ball. The later event would be more exclusive, limited to noble families and members of the senate.

You loved Padmé, but you hated that she made all of this happen just for show. She really knew that what would make you happy was a day off from acting like a proper lady, and a chance to leave the castle and go into town. When you were younger, you were occasionally allowed to leave the castle grounds. However, the political climate in recent years had grown tense between Naboo and the Trade Guild had obliterated what little freedom you had to begin with. Now, you couldn’t even take a stroll in the castle gardens without knights or any of the royal guard trailing behind.

Speaking of the knights, the doors to the dining hall opened, and a familiar face strolled in. It was Obi-Wan, Sir Obi-wan, who was no longer just a squire, but a full fledged knight. He no longer wore the braid you loved to mess with, or the squires tunic, as they were symbols of his training. Now, he wore his hair short, a neatly trimmed beard sat on his face, and he was dressed in full plate armor. He was much different than the young man you grew up with, that was for sure. But, someone else caught your eye, who was walking almost side by side with Obi-Wan.

The knight in question was tall, with familiar dirty blonde hair that curled somewhat as it fell to his shoulders, and a pair of striking blue eyes that made your heart skip when they locked onto you. As the two got closer, you couldn’t help but stare at the other knight, who seemed to do the same. You two were lost in your own world as you looked at him further, his face more detailed now that he was closer.

He was undoubtedly handsome, with his strong jawline, full lips, and a scar on the left side of his face that seemed to fit well with his look. You snapped back from staring at him when Padmé spoke.

“Perfect timing, Sir Obi-Wan. I was just about to fill in (Y/n) on the matter we spoke of last time.”

She stood from her chair and you stood with her, giving a curtsy, “Perhaps you could do that for me? I would love to stay with you both but I’m afraid I have matters to attend to.”

“Of course your highness. It’ll be no problem at all,” Obi-Wan spoke, giving a bow, his partner following in suit.”

“Excellent, I’ll leave you two then.” Padmé concluded, taking leave with her handmaids and personal guard in tow. 

Once Padmé had left the room, you lifted yourself from your curtsy and nearly tackled Obi-Wan into a hug. 

“Obi-Wan! It’s been ages since I’ve seen you! How have you been?” you exclaimed, wrapping your arms around him as tight as possible.

“I’ve been doing just fine, your highness. I trust you’ve been well also?”

You sighed, ”Padmé has kept me under lock and key, as per usual.”

“You understand she’s doing this to keep you safe, correct?”

“I know, I just wish it didn’t have to be like this,” you huffed.

“I understand your frustration, your highness, but just remember it is for your own safety. These are trying times,” Obi-Wan broke the hug to look you in the eyes.

You sighed and nodded solemnly. Ever since the Traders Guild had surrounded the border of Naboo to cut off supplies and possibly mobilize troops, everyone had been on edge.

“Speaking of your own safety,” Obi-Wan started. “I want to introduce you to your personal guard starting today. You may not remember him, it has been awhile since you two last saw each other. This is Sir Anakin Skywalker,” He said gesturing to the young, handsome man standing next to him. “From this day forth, he will protect you everywhere you go.”

Anakin dropped to one knee and bowed his head, “I swear to protect you with my life, your highness.” His voice was somewhat deep, yet soft as he addressed you, which sent your heart into a frenzy. 

Knowing now why he was so familiar struck you, and some fuzzy memories of the short time you had spent in Mos Espa floated through your thoughts.

“It has been a while, hasn’t it, Sir Anakin? You’ve grown so much.” You remarked without thinking.

Anakin stood from his kneel, “It’s been far too long, your highness. And you’ve grown, more beautiful I mean,” he responded staring hard just like he had when you first met him.

You shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and flushed at his compliment, perturbed by the fact he was staring at you so intently and being so bold while Obi-Wan was still in your company. Luckily, Obi-Wan stepped into the conversation, cutting through the tension.

“I’m going to show Sir Anakin around the castle, your highness. However, I’ll return him to you by the end of the day. If you’ll excuse us,” Obi-Wan interjected, stepping forward to bow, which prompted Anakin to do the same. Before you could say anything else, Obi-Wan promptly turned to leave, ushering Anakin along with him, and the two left the dining hall. You stood, dumbfounded for a moment, trying to decide if Anakin’s obvious attraction was endearing or disturbing.

You figured you would decide later, and left for your lessons for the day. Anakin occupying your thoughts throughout all of your lessons. Because of this, you kept tripping up in your dance lessons, nearly fell off your horse during equestrian training, and struggled to speak during your Hutteese practice conversation with your Tutor. It left you feeling frustrated as to why you kept thinking of him, and why it made you trip up so frequently. The worst of this was to come later.

When evening rolled around, Obi-Wan returned Anakin to you as promised. Your stomach started to do flips when he was back in your presence, leaving you a little on edge at the feeling. It was worse throughout dinner, as you could feel his eyes on you as you sat and ate dinner with Padmé that evening. It was driving you wild throughout the entirety of your meal, and all of this was going to come to a head sooner or later.

You decided to retire for the evening after dinner, so you left to head to your room. As expected, Anakin followed you, still staring you down. It was uncomfortable walking in silence with him, so you decided to break it.

“I’m afraid, you know. About all of this,” you spoke softly, partially hoping he might not hear you just wanting to get everything you were feeling off your chest.

He responded seriously, gaze hard and stone cold, “This is my first assignment on my own, I am too,” his features softened when he looked at you again, a loving gaze in his eyes that once again, sent your heart racing,”Don’t worry though, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. That I promise.”

You gave him a small, uncomfortable smile, not sure how to respond to his blatant affection laced within his words and displayed on his visage. You reached your room, and the guard stationed outside opened the doors to allow you entry. Much to your slight dismay, Anakin followed you in and the doors shut, leaving you two completely alone. Hoping to escape him, you stepped out onto your balcony, and gazed up at the night sky. Once again, Anakin didn’t take the hint and joined you, standing a little too close for comfort. You shifted away a little, and you swore you saw a small frown cross his features before he scooted close to you again.

The two of you stood for a while, gazing up at the night sky while Anakin occasionally stole glances at you.After a while, you tried to break the uncomfortable silence between the two of you once more.

“It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Knights of the Jedi, Not being able to visit the places you like, or do the things you like.”

He interjected, giving you another one of his longing stares that always elicited some feeling in you, this time butterflies in your stomach, “Or be with the people that I love.”

“Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Knight of the Jedi '' You questioned, loosening up socially now that you were beginning to focus on something other than Anakin.

He gave you a small smile and hesitated for a bit, then responded, “Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Knight of the Jedi’s life,” He gave you another small smile, “So you might say that we are encouraged to love.”

You once again blurted your thoughts out, “You’ve changed so much.”

“Ah, you haven’t changed a bit. You’re exactly the way I remember you in my dreams.”  
His response shocked you. He dreamed about you, and often from the sounds of it. Suddenly, the uncomfortable feeling filled you again and you turned away, blushing.

“It’s getting late, I should head to bed,” you whispered, wanting to cut off the conversation. Stepping inside, you prayed that Anakin would leave, as his behavior today had now become too much for you too handle. Something you also prayed, would stop.

“I understand. Rest well, your highness,” He responded, making no effort to mask the disappointment in his voice.

Anakin bowed before leaving, finally. Once he had left the room, you let out a long breath you didn’t even realize you had been holding in. This was going to be an issue, no doubt. From the way he made your heart race to his obvious affection for you, something would be bound to happen sooner or later. You shook your head, deciding you would leave the issue alone till the time came. Perhaps you could figure out what to do or would have some sort of plan then. For now, maids had entered the room to help you undress for bed. Once you were ready, you climbed into bed, curling under the sheets and comforter while the maids snuffed out the candles and left.

That night, for the first night in a long time, you and Anakin dreamed of each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to bang out and is a bit shorter than usual. I'm getting busy with school again, so that's taking up some of my time. I'm gonna set Saturdays/Sundays as an update days tho to force myself to keep this going. Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and the nice comments. Also next chapter, is gonna have the sand dialogue so prepare yourselves for that lol.


End file.
